emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03433
}} is the 3,435th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 6 May, 2003. Plot Part 1 At Home Farm Debbie is angry about Joseph still being home. Chris tells her off and says it was Josephs home first. In the Woolpack Diane and Louise get on better. Louise reassures her that she is ok. Diane tells her that it is for the best that she has dumped Ronnie. Paddy and Emily arrive home, Debbie is waiting outside for them, then Marlon turns up. Paddy wants to know why he is back home. Marlon is homeless as Turner has rented out their cottage. Marlon asks Paddy if he can live with them for a while. Debbie and Emily look at Cain the pig. Debbie tells Emily how bad it is living with Joseph as she doesn't get any attention whilst he is there. Emily tells her that she is always there for her if she needs her. Marlon comes into the Woolpack and asks for his job back. Diane, Alan and Louise tease him. Marlon explains that there was a problem with his visa. Diane teases him and says her temporary chef is brilliant, before offering a relieved Marlon his job back. Katie bumps into Debbie outside the Post Office. Debbie asks for her to come and have a drink with her, but Katie says she has too much revision to do. Lisa sees Debbie hanging about on her own and invites her back to the Dingles. At Butlers Farm Andy and Stephen have no tops on and they are working. Ali and Robert turn up and tease them about Stephen being gay. Andy isn't pleased. Robert gives them some cans of lager. In the Woolpack, Marlon hopes that Paddy will let him stay with them. Paddy talks to Emily and she agrees that he can stay for a short term. Marlon is over the moon. Louise parks her car on a country lane and Ronnie pulls up in his truck. Louise explains that she had to lie to Diane and she hasn't got a lot of time off. In the Woolpack Marlon explains what went wrong with his Visa. He says that he joked about having a bomb in his bag and he was denied entry into India. Marlon vows to convince the authorities to let him into India and then he will be on his way. At the Dingles Lisa and Debbie have made ginger bread cows. Sam asks Debbie how nice it is living at Home Farm. Debbie wants to come back to the Dingles the next day. At Home Farm Charity has a large glass of brandy. Zoe tells her that Debbie needs to feel loved. Charity says that she does, and leaves the room to speak to Debbie on the phone. Chris tells Zoe how many similarities he sees in Charity and Debbie. At the Dingles, Cain winds up Debbie about Joseph going to Boarding School. He says if Charity dumped her once then she is sure to do it again. Part 2 At Home Farm Debbie arrives home. Charity asks if she had fun at the Dingles. Lisa has asked if Charity and Debbie want to go for tea the next day. Chris is amused. Debbie tells him that he has hardly spoken to her since she started to live at Home Farm. Charity says she doesn't want to speak to her in that mood. Andy gets pulled up by the police for jumping a red light. He tells Robert, Ali and Stephen that he has had a drink and is worried. At Home Farm Debbie has packed up all of her clothes to leave. Chris gives her a coat. Charity tells her off for speaking to Chris nastily. Debbie says she hates living with them. Charity begs her to stay and talk about it, but Debbie leaves. The Police have pulled up Robert, Stephen, Ali and Andy. Ali pretends he was the one who was driving. He takes a breath test and is cleared. Outside Home Farm Debbie is walking away. Charity runs after her and says that she wants her to stay with them. Debbie gives in and goes back in. In the Woolpack Back room Louise is home from her rendezvous with Ronnie and pretends she has been to the gym to Diane. Diane is suspicious. Louise says she overdid it at the gym. At Wishing Well Cottage Cain takes a bite of the cookies and nearly breaks his tooth. They hear noise from outside. Shadrach is trying to steal Hamish. At Home Farm Zoe explains to Chris that he can't expect Debbie to just fit in straight away. Robert, Andy, Ali and Stephen arrive back at the Sugdens, Katie wants to know what they have been up to. She tells Andy off for drink driving. Paddy and Emily walk through the village and wonder if Edna is ok. At the Dingles Lisa tells Cain to get Shadrach off the premises. Shadrach says he has lost his house and his legs have gone, he wants to stay. Cain tells Lisa not to believe him. Lisa agrees that he can stay for a couple of nights. At Home Farm Charity tells Chris that Debbie is sorry. Chris apologises for not being more supportive, and says he wants to adopt Debbie to make her feel included. Zoe is angry and says that adopting isn't the answer. Chris says he really wants to. Charity says it is a great idea and gives Chris a kiss. Zoe tells Charity that Debbie needs to know the truth about her father, but Charity doesn't agree. In the Woolpack Diane asks Louise about her workout at the gym. Louise is defensive and short with Diane. Ronnie comes in and Louise looks shifty. Diane tells Alan to serve Ronnie. At Home Farm, Chris summons Debbie to tell her that he wants to adopt her. Debbie is pleased, and gives Chris a hug, Zoe glares at Charity. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes